


The One I’ve Been Waiting For

by soul_writerr



Series: King Of My Heart Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Rafael thought he was one of those people who were born without a soulmate, but when he's a few months short of turning 28, it hits him. Now Rafael feels like he swallowed the sun.Soulmate AU.





	The One I’ve Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Your sweet comments on Part 1 of this verse really inspired me to add more to this story, so here is Rafael's point of view of his bond with Sonny. 
> 
> Don't forget: english isn't my first language. Enjoy!

_I made up on my mind, I'm better off being alone_  
_We met a few weeks ago  
_ _Now you try on calling me baby like trying on clothes_

 

Knowing that Sonny Carisi was his soulmate made perfect sense now.

Back then, Rafael used to panic about it. Their connection took so long to happen he thought he was born without a soulmate. He knew the connection would only be felt once the youngest of the two turned 18, but when Rafael’s 25th birthday came and went, he resigned to fact that maybe he was one of _those._

One of the very few people in the world who would never have their souls completed. It consumed him as he laid alone late at night, feeling empty. But came the light of day, he’d put on a strong face and pretend like he didn’t care.

He was a few months short of turning 28 when he felt it.

Rafael had just left the courtroom, a small smile on his face with the high of just having won another case. He heard Rita calling his name, but he didn’t turn. He kept whistling away to his office as she tried to catch up with him in heels.

“Charming, Rafael,” she said with a cutting tone as she reached him. “But my legs are still longer than yours.”

“Rita,” he looked at her with a fake look of surprise. “I didn’t see you there. What can I do for you today?”

As she opened her mouth to reply, Rafael felt like he had been sucker punched in the chest, the air living his lungs all at once. He let out a desperate gasp as he tried to sit on the closest bench. He felt Rita’s hands on his arms, trying to hold him up, but he also felt himself laughing.

Because suddenly Rafael felt like he had swallowed the sun. There was a bubbly sensation coursing through his veins, a feeling of pure joy flooding his chest. He felt like he could explode in a heap of glitter and confetti.

He felt dizzy and his ears were ringing slightly, but it didn’t bother him. Nothing could bother him. The only thing he was aware of was the feeling of extreme happiness and the taste of cake on his lips. His soulmate had just turned 18.

When he came back to his surroundings, he was almost lying on the bench a few feet from his office. Rita was standing by him with arms crossed over her chest and a look of annoyance on her face.

“Your soulmate is almost 10 years younger than you?,” Rita scoffed and picked up her briefcase from where she had dropped it while trying to help Rafael. “Lucky bastard,” she muttered and left.

Rafael laughed again, unable to shake the feeling of giddiness.

So it made sense now. Because Sonny Carisi was the sun and all stars personified. His smile was huge and bright, his eyes were big and honest, a stunning shade of sky blue, his dimples were as deep as a lake, and his entire disposition was that of a beautiful sunrise. Rafael always felt like squinting slightly when he looked at him for too long.

Sonny was a pure source of pulsating warm energy.

Back when they first got connected, Rafael fell into an unbelievable winning streak. The constant burst of energy coming from the other end helped clear his mind, it refreshed him, and he felt, as cliche as it was, like he was walking on sunshine. His boss was very impressed and Rafael soon found his name circulating amongst high profile settings and his promotion to Manhattan’s DA office was the result of that.

He couldn’t help but think about how Sonny was the one to lead him to, well, Sonny himself.

Rafael learned soon through their connection that Sonny was the eager, overachiever type. He was always cooking or baking something and some days it drove Rafael crazy. One Wednesday afternoon, three years into the connection, he actually thought he would die if he didn’t stuff his face with tiramisu and cannoli soon. Thankfully he found Forlini’s to help him with his italian cravings.

However, Rafael had spent almost 28 years of his life in radio-silence, so he wasn’t always aware of what type of feelings he was sending down the other side. It took a little while for him to be more mindful of it, but, when he did, he found himself leaning more and more towards his soulmate’s presence, sending something somewhat positive down the line when he could.

He also should have suspected Sonny was a police officer. Once he was right in the middle of a trial when he started to get extremely winded, his legs shaking beneath him. Before he knew it, his head exploded with an uncontrollable searing pain and Rafael fainted. Thankfully, he was sitting down.

Eventually he found out Sonny had been chasing a suspect and got knocked unconscious in the process. He felt something twist uncomfortably inside him when Sonny told him, but the detective only shrugged and told him it was part of the job. Rafael held him a little tighter that night anyway.

Even though Rafael had been working at SVU for almost three years, something felt different about the morning they met. Rafael felt like he was electric, like his soul was about to jump out of him and gallop away into the sunset.

When he dropped the motion to dismiss on Olivia’s desk, he wasn’t even mad, he was _itching_. The air seemed charged with something, but he had no idea what. Then he turned around and looked at Sonny, and it was like he was seeing light for the first time. He felt like he finally understood why people were so crazy about this whole soulmate thing after all.

Sonny was bursting with bright white beams as he stepped closer to Rafael. There seemed to be firecrackers around them. He felt pulled to Sonny like a magnet and, when he finally heard Sonny’s voice tap into his head, it felt as calming as watching the sunrise.

Now the more he learned about Sonny, the more he was convinced he was bonded to an actual ray of sunshine - as corny as that was.

Sonny was beautiful in the morning. Rafael liked watching him make his way into his kitchen like he owned the place, pulling out pans and plates with confidence. He served Rafael coffee with a bright smile, a warm “Good morning, Raf,” and a kiss on the cheek.

While Rafael tried to wake up, Sonny made pancakes. But not regular pancakes. Heart-shaped pancakes with smiley faces. It was silly, but it made something inside Rafael grow.

Sonny was beautiful in the afternoons as they traded small kisses when they met for lunch. His aftershave smelled woody and warm, and to Rafael it reminded him of home.

Sonny was very careful not to disturb Rafael through the bond when he was supposed to be in court or in meetings, but he always made sure to remind Rafael to actually eat and not live off coffee. And he always had helpful inputs about the cases they were working on.

Rafael was the most thankful about the bond when Sonny had to work undercover. Those were the worst days for him. He felt Sonny’s apprehension, he felt his nerves, but at night, as Sonny slept, Rafael let himself be enveloped by the pure energy of his relaxed soulmate.

Sonny was also beautiful in the evenings, when Rafael got home to open arms and comfy clothes. They’d snuggle in the couch and Rafael couldn’t stop kissing him everywhere; his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chest, his stomach, the inside of his thighs, the palm of his hands, his fingers. And Sonny always felt _so_ warm.

But early morning was still Rafael’s favorite.

Around 7:30am, the sun would start pouring through the window in Rafael’s room. He’d get up despite himself to open the curtains. When he turned back to look at Sonny, his breath caught in his throat.

The sun cascaded down Sonny’s naked back and he looked like he came alive under it. Rafael felt it in chest, a feeling of comfort so deep he couldn’t put it into words. He felt the warmth coming to him through their bond. He felt his soulmate wake up slowly, love blooming in his chest.

Sonny stirred then, his eyes fighting the excess of light coming through, his pupils so damn small Rafael could only see the clear blue in them.

 _Good morning, Raf_ , Sonny tapped in, his voice smooth and sleepy. _Enjoying the view?_

 _You know I always do,_ he replied, approaching the bed to touch his soulmate. He touched Sonny’s shoulder blades with the tip of his fingers. _Sonny, you’re so beautiful._

He saw Sonny smile, a soft, almost shy smile. _You always say that._

_Because it’s true._

_Come snuggle me_ , Sonny whined. Rafael chuckled and climbed back into bed with him.

Rafael let the feeling of pure, honest love pour out of him, letting the bond carry it through to Sonny. In response, he felt his soulmate’s joy.

“I love you so much,” he said out loud, kissing the top of Sonny’s head as the other man pulled him closer by the waist.

“I love you, too,” Sonny replied, a pleased sigh escaping him as he drifted back to sleep, the sun shining on them both as Rafael wondered how on earth he ever got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finished this, I started writing a Part 3. It's a bit more angsty, but I wanted to explore the "sense" idea a little more. It's currently at 3k words, do you want it or is this enough? Let me hear yall make some noise! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very inspiring :)


End file.
